


I Was Running From Something (I Was Running Back to You)

by armystarlightgirl



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Things, F/M, M/M, Maknae Line Polyamory, Multi, OT3, Partying, Polyamory, Swearing, Underage Drinking, light smut later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armystarlightgirl/pseuds/armystarlightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your 18th birthday, the names of your soulmates will appear on your collarbones. Most people have two, one is red for love, one in blue for your platonic soulmate. Jeon Jungkook, on the other hand, woke up with two red names in neat script. </p><p>college!AU. Mentions of other idols. Later will have smut. College parties and drinking and fuckery will commence.</p><p>Title from "Outer Space/Carry On" by 5 Seconds of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Like the Rain (When You're in Outer Space)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a soulmate AU that was VKook, but my sick, twisted mine ended up writing VKookMin. Go figure. Hoseok doesn't actually go to university with them, but he will be around. I also made Jungkook have an older sister rather than an older brother because I think Jungkook's relationship with an older sister would be the cutest??? Anyway, please enjoy!

The names, they’d always been there. Both in red, indicating he had two romantic soulmates. Jungkook leaned over the sink, inspecting the two names. It’d been 8 months since his 18th birthday, 8 months since he woke up with a searing pain on his collarbones. His mother had been ecstatic once she saw the names. Jungkook suspected that she was worried he wouldn’t have a soul mate. He sniffed in disapproval. He was just a bit reclusive. He huffed, shaking his black hair out of his face. Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin. He sighed, looking at his face in the mirror. Dark circles under his eyes, messy black hair that fell over his eyebrows, framing his dark gaze. It was his move-in day. He pushed himself away from the sink, going to his bedroom to put on some decent clothing. He hadn’t met either of his soulmates yet, the colors still alarmingly bright. The news always said they would turn black once you actually met them, so Jungkook knew he had not. He pulled on dark jeans and a black t-shirt, shrugging on a jacket just in case he got cold. 

“At least they’re both Korean names.” He heard a small voice say. He smiled, turning to see his older sister. Her long brown hair fell over one shoulder as she smiled at him. Jungkook caught sight of her soulmate’s name, ‘Jung Hoseok’ standing out in black script. Jungkook laughed softly. 

“Yeah it would really suck if I had to travel to meet my soulmates.” He shrugs slightly. He’s the only person he knows with two romantic soulmates. Most people just had one romantic soulmate with a platonic one. His sister’s eyes softened.

“You’re special Gukkie. I hope you meet them soon. Maybe at university?” She came over and kissed the top of Jungkook’s head, standing on her tiptoes to reach. “Have fun, baby brother. Hoseok and I are always close if you need us, okay?” Jungkook nodded, hugging his sister back. 

“Thank you, noona. I love you. I’ll miss you.” She nodded and hugged him back before stepping out of his vacant room. 

Jungkook looked around at the walls of his empty room, zipping up his last suitcase. He’d lived in this same room for the last 18, almost 19 years. He’d had his first girlfriend, his first boyfriend, first everything really in this room. He rubbed over his collarbones, frowning. His first soulmate, however, not so much. He shook his head and tugged his suitcase out of his room, taking it down to his car. His mom was working and his sister was leaving for vacation with her boyfriend, so he was moving himself in. He didn’t mind though. He would rather do things by himself, rather his mom not see him cry. 

Unpacking was easy for Jungkook. He was strong, and he wasn’t in need of anyone to help him carry things from his car to his dorm room. His roommate was baby-faced, with a thick Thai accent. His name was BamBam, the slightly older boy had stressed, refusing to tell him his Thai name, insisting that Jungkook would not be able to pronounce it. He was a English major, and he was fluent in three languages. Jungkook was intimidated by him. After he unpacked, Jungkook grabbed his skateboard and set out to explore the spacious campus. He also wanted to snoop around and find a dance club for him to join. He was a dance major, but wanted to join a hip-hop dance group of some sorts. 

He skated around the campus, his course schedule in his hand. Three dance classes, and a few general education ones as well. His dance classes were all in the same hall, so he decided to stop by and check the hall out, maybe find the studios where his classes were held. He picked up his board as he walked into the hall, his eyes widening. It was the biggest building on the campus, and held all dance classes in pro-worthy dance studios. He could hear thumping bass, and his curious personality led him to one of the front studios. There were about 4 or 5 guys dancing in the studio. Jungkook peeked around the studio shyly. The front guy had flaming orange hair, and looked like he knew what he was doing. A slim boy with dark hair that hung over his forehead and extremely tanned skin stood at the front. The other boys all had dark hair and looked confused and kept messing up the movement. The tall boy at the front, obviously the instructor caught sight of Jungkook and smiled warmly, waving him over. Jungkook reluctantly came in, standing next to the older boy.

“Are you a freshman?” The boy asked, leaning over to talk to Jungkook over the loud music. Jungkook nodded and held out his hand.

“Jeon Jungkook. Freshman. Dance major.” The boy’s eyebrow quirked at his name, but he shook it off.

“Cha Hakyeon. Graduate student. I majored in dance here as well, but now I lead some dance courses.” He smiled warmly. “We’re about finished up, if you want to meet my assistant there. He’s a sophomore and he’ll be able to help you find whatever you want.” Jungkook nodded and watched the group, his eyes drawn to the orange haired boy. He was thin, with long, muscular legs. He looked shorter than Jungkook, and his brown eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner, some of it smeared from the heavy sweat. His smile was dazzling, and he genuinely looked like he loved what he was doing. Soon enough, the music stopped and the dancers came to a halt. Hakyeon went over and said a few words to the group before leaning over and whispering in the orange haired boy’s ear. He nodded, grabbing a towel and coming over to Jungkook. 

“Hey there! I’m-oofph.” He said, rubbing over his collarbone. Jungkook’s stomach dropped a bit. Soulmate. The boy saw the look on Jungkook’s face and laughed softly. “I’m sorry about that. My soulmate likes to scare me. He’s probably set the kitchen on fire again. Hakyeon said you’re a freshman? What’s your name?” He tilted his head slightly, wiping his face with the towel and reaching his hand out. 

“I’m Jungkook.” Jungkook said, holding his hand out. 

“HI Jungkook. I’m Park Jim- holy shit.” The boy dropped his hand, his own clawing over his collarbone. Jungkook felt the same searing pain, gasping. What was happening? After a few seconds, the orange haired boy stood up straight, a wide grin on his face. 

“Jeon Jungkook, I’m Park Jimin. Your soulmate.”


	2. But These Chemicals Moving Between Us (Are the Reason to Start Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Jet Black Heart by 5 Seconds of Summer

Jungkook gaped at the boy, not believing. “No way.” He stammered. He couldn’t believe it. Jimin laughed and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his body. In neat script two names were written. Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook could feel tears gathering in his eyes but forced them back down. There was no way he was going to cry in front of his absolutely gorgeous soulmate. 

“I wondered why Hakyeon said I should talk to you.” Jimin mused, wiping the excess eyeliner off of his face. “He said it was really important. I forget that he’s seen my names. Oh!” Jimin looked at Jungkook. “Do you have two...?” Jungkook nodded, pulling his shirt collar down. Jimin beamed happily. “Great! Taehyung and I live together right now. Oh he’ll be so excited to meet you! Are you busy right now?” The older boy kept babbling, gathering his things up and pulling Jungkook out of the studio. Jungkook shook his head. 

“I’m not busy right now, hyung. I’d love to meet Taehyung. Am- Is it gonna hurt again?” Jungkook asked. Jimin tilted his head and nodded. 

“Yeah but only for a second! Then, it’ll be fine and both our names will be in black rather than in red.” Jimin smiled, taking Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook flushed bright red, grabbing his skateboard and squeezing Jimin’s hand. 

Jimin started walking towards his and Taehyung’s apartment, looking at Jungkook. “So Jungkookie, tell me about yourself.” He smiled brightly, his eyes turning up into small crescents. Jungkook laughed softly, nudging Jimin’s side.

“I’m Jeon Jungkook. I’m 18, almost 19. I got my soulmate tattoos about 8 months ago. Uh, I’m from Busan. I’m a dance major and this is my first time in Seoul.” He nodded to himself, and Jimin grinned brightly. 

“No way! I’m from Busan too! Taehyung is from Daegu. We’re both 20, and sophomores. I’m a dance major like you, and Taehyung does photography, so like, don’t be surprised if there are pictures absolutely everywhere when we get there.” Jimin’s laughter was infectious, a high pealing sound that was reminiscent of bells. 

Soon enough, Jimin was leading Jungkook up the stairs of an apartment complex, stopping in front of a door, a bright yellow sign in sloppy handwriting that read “JIMINIE AND TAETAE (minus one)” Jungkook blushed at the “minus one” as it was a subtle way of them saying they had a third soulmate. Jimin unlocked the door, sniffing the air. 

“He burnt something, but he didn’t set the house on fire, so that’s nice.” Jungkook giggled slightly at his words, shrugging of his chair and putting it on the back of a chair.   
“TAEHYUNG!” Jimin called, dropping his bag in front of a closet. Jungkook heard a rustle and then a curse, and then a brunette boy with green highlights in his bangs emerged from the hallway, ruffling his hair. 

“Hi Jiminie! And… Who’s this?” Taehyung grinned, his mouth turning into a boxy smile. Jungkook blushed slightly because holy hell he was hot as fuck too and reached his hand out, bracing himself for the pain. 

“Jeon Jungkook.” Taehyung’s eyes grew wide. 

“Kim Taehyung.” As soon as he finished saying his name, both boys doubled over in pain. Jimin looked at them both worriedly. After they had straightened up, Jungkook checked his tattoo. Sure enough, both of the boys’ names were written in black script. Taehyung immediately engulfed Jungkook in a hug, burying his face in Jungkook’s neck. 

“We’ve been waiting so long for you, Gukkie.” Taehyung whispered. His voice was husky, and it vibrated against Jungkook’s chest. He smiled and hugged Taehyung back, breathing in deeply. 

“I’ve been waiting for you guys for so long too.” He mumbled. Soon after, Taehyung pulled away, grinning widely. 

“So Gukkie, have you ever been to a party before?” Jungkook’s eyes widened. 

“N-no I haven’t.” Jimin and Taehyung gave each other a mischievous look. 

“He’d fit into some of your clothes, huh Taetae?” 

“Definitely.” Taehyung turned to look at Jungkook. “To celebrate finding our soulmate, we are gonna get you plastered.” Taehyung pulled on Jungkook’s arm, leading him to the other room. He pushed him down into a chair, Jimin trailing behind him, holding a small bag. “Jiminie, will you do Gukkie’s makeup while I try and pick out an outfit?” Taehyung pouted slightly. Jimin laughed softly before pressing a soft kiss to Taehyung’s lips. 

“Of course Taetae.” Jimin set the bag down and hopped up on the counter in front of Jungkook. He pulled out an eyeliner and tugged Jungkook closer to him. Jungkook tried not to tear up as Jimin lined his eyes. “You have doe eyes.” Jimin smiled, his own lined eyes turning upwards. Jungkook laughed softly, trying not to move. 

“Thank you ChimChim.” Jimin grinned at the nickname, sitting back to grab some gel to muss up Jungkook’s hair, styling it between his fingers. Jungkook couldn’t help but hum at the feeling, his eyes closing slightly. As soon as Jimin finished, he sat back and made Jungkook stand up. 

“TaeTae has an outfit for you, babes.” Jimin said, nodding towards Taehyung. When Jungkook turned, Taehyung threw a tight pair of black jeans and a shirt at Jungkook. 

“Get changed! We are getting you drunk tonight.”


	3. Now is the Time (You Shine Brighter Than Anyone Else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Party (XXO) by GLAM

This was absolutely the worst idea in the world. Jungkook was clinging to Jimin and Taehyungs’ sides as they wove their way through the throngs of people. 

“Do you even know anyone here?” Jungkook shouted. Taehyung smiled. 

“Yeah! Namjoon is in Sigma Nu. Seokjin is social chair of Lambda Phi Epsilon.” Jungkook nodded, filing the names away for future use. Not that he was much of a partier, but anyone that his soulmates were friends with was good in his book. 

They were at a function held by Sigma Nu at one of their live-outs residences, mainly due to the amounts of alcohol being consumed. According to Jimin, alcohol wasn’t allowed in the actual house that the frat members had, but live-outs were free game. Sigma Nu was the “party frat,” while Seokjin’s Lambda Phi was a quieter, Asian focused fraternity, one focused more on academics rather than social life. Namjoon was a junior, and Seokjin was his senior soulmate. Jimin suddenly spotted someone in the crowd and propelled them forward. 

“Namjoon-hyung! Seokjin-hyung!” He exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of two boys. Jungkook examined both of them. One had pink hair and a lollipop in his mouth, holding a red solo cup. He was tall and lanky, his hair styled carefully. The other boy looked like a goddamn model, with wide shoulders and thick lips. His hair was dark and he has a very motherly vibe settled around him. He was broader than Jungkook, and was sipping on a clear glass carefully, which seemed to be filled with punch, but Jungkook could smell the stench of alcohol. Jungle juice. Jungkook wrinkled his nose. Typical frat party drink.

“Taehyung. Jimin. What did I tell you about bringing unsuspecting freshmen?” The would-be-male-model one hissed. Taehyung pouted, shaking his head frantically.

“Namjoon. Seokjin. This is Jungkook. Our third. He finally found us!” Taehyung said excitedly, pushing Jungkook towards the older boys. They smiled at him and the pink haired one ruffled Jungkook’s hair, ignoring his sounds of protest. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Jungkook. I’m Namjoon. This is my soulmate, Seokjin.” The other boy- Seokjin- waved at him delicately, still sipping on his drink. 

“Welcome Jungkook. Do you want something to drink?” Seokjin handed Jungkook a red cup, and he eyed the contents before taking a big gulp, wincing at the burning feeling it made on the way down. Namjoon clapped Jungkook on the back.

“Don’t worry, kid. Taehyung and Jimin will take good care of you.” He pulled Seokjin forward and the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving Jungkook with his soulmates. He finished off his drink and got another one before turning to face the older boys, who had been taking shots while he was talking to Namjoon and Seokjin. 

“Jungkookie! Let’s go dance.” Jimin said, pulling on Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook nodded and downed his drink, his head spinning a bit from the buzz. He let Jimin pull him forward, looking back at Taehyung, who just waved them off, a glint in his eye.

His attention turned back to Jimin, who was stumbling as he led Jungkook to the dance floor. Once there, he turned, a smirk forming across his lips. He pulled Jungkook forward, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“C’mon Kookie. Dance with me.” Jungkook laughed softly, and rested his hands on Jimin’s hips, starting to move to the beat. With how loud the music was, he could feel the bass thumping, or maybe that was just his heart. He looked down at Jimin, who grinned and rolled his hips up into Jungkook’s, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Jungkook grinned, his arms bringing the older boy close, so their lips were almost touching. 

“Are we gonna play this game ChimChim? I think Tae might get jealous.” He murmured softly, eyes roaming the other boy’s lithe body. Jimin laughed and turned so his back was pressed up against Jungkook’s body. 

“You’re my soulmate too, you forget.” Jungkook chuckled, pressing kisses down Jimin’s neck as they danced. He nipped at Jimin’s skin, pausing right above his collarbone, where he could see the two names written, and he smiled. 

“How could I forget?” 

They stayed at the party for a while, before Taehyung got giggly drunk and tried to make out with someone, which made Jimin pull his away and out of the house, all three of them stumbling. Jungkook’s head was pounding, and he was pretty sure he was either going to throw up or pass out. 

“Jungkookieeeeeee.” Taehyung called, draping himself across the younger boy. Jungkook staggered under his weight, but even with how drunk he was, his strength still prevailed. “You’re so beautiful, Jungkookie, did you know that?” Taehyung pinched his cheek, and Jungkook laughed softly, helping Jimin get the older boy into the apartment. 

“Thanks Tae.” He slurred, setting him on the bed and stripping him out of his tight jeans. After Taehyung was tucked into bed, Jimin turned to Jungkook, a wide grin on his face. 

“Wanna stay the night?” 

Jungkook looked at the time. It was 3 AM, but he didn’t have any class until Monday. Thank god for move-in day being a Friday. He nodded and kicked off his shoes.   
“You can share with Tae or with me. It doesn’t really matter. Tae clings though.” Jimin said. Jungkook looked at the older boy, his mouth slightly parted as he slept. 

“I think I’ll stay with Tae. Make sure he doesn’t stop breathing.” Jungkook laughed softly. Jimin giggled and nodded, heading into the other room. Jungkook quickly stripped down and climbed into bed beside Taehyung. 

“Jimin?” Taehyung slurred. Jungkook shook his head and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist. 

“It’s just Jungkook.” He said softly. Taehyung turned and buried his face in Jungkook’s neck, clinging to him. 

“Goodnight Jungkookie.” He mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s lips, promptly falling back asleep. Jungkook looked down at him in shock, before smiling. 

“Goodnight Taehyungie.”


	4. Trying To Find You (But I Just Don't Know)

Jungkook woke the next morning with the worst headache ever. He groaned loudly, rolling over to plant his face in the pillow.

“It’s too early for this.” He whined, trying to sit up and see. His whole world was spinning and the floor was the ceiling.

“Well good morning sunshine.” He heard a voice say and he looked up blearily, a face coming into focus. Taehyung had a shit-eating grin on his face as he walked over to the younger boy, handing him a glass of water and a couple of pills. “You have quite the hangover, don’t you?” Taehyung laughed softly. Jungkook rolled his eyes _holy fuck ow world spinning again_ and took the pills, downing the glass of water. It was then that he caught a whiff of something that smelled delicious.

“Is Jimin cooking?” He asked. Taehyung nodded enthusiastically.

“Jimin always makes me bacon after a party, so he’s making extra for the both of us!” Taehyung crowed, pulling on Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook stood up, his head feeling better as the medicine started to work. He followed Taehyung into the kitchen, where Jimin stood, BigBang playing from his phone. Jimin turned and smiled widely at the sight of Jungkook.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well? How’s your head?” He asked, putting more bacon on the pan. He nudged a plate towards Jungkook, who took it gratefully.

“Thanks hyung.” He started eating. “My head is okay since Tae gave me medicine. And I slept really well actually.” He mumbled, his mouth full of the soft bacon.

“No talking with your mouth full.” Jimin scolded, and Taehyung burst into laughter at the words.

“Jiminie, you sound like Seokjin talking to Namjoon!” Jimin swatted at Taehyung’s shoulder, and the younger of the two stuck his tongue out at Jimin.

“You shut up or you don’t get any bacon.” Jimin huffed, to which Taehyung threw himself at the older boy’s feet, playfully begging for forgiveness. Jungkook started giggling at the sight of the two boys, chewing thoughtfully on the bacon pieces. Jimin passed Taehyung a plate of bacon before turning off the stove and jumping up on the counter, picking at his own plate carefully. Jungkook hummed in appreciation, finishing off his plate.

“Are you all moved in Kookie?” Taehyung asked, shaking his green bangs out of his face. Jungkook nodded, going over and rinsing his plate off in the sink before placing it in the half-full dishwasher.

“Yeah, I moved myself in yesterday before going to explore the campus.” Jimin frowned at his words, his brown eyes narrowing.

“You didn’t have anyone move you in?” Jungkook shrugged.

“My mom and dad were working and my sister was leaving on vacation with her boyfriend. I was fine, though. It wasn’t hard or anything.” He smiled softly, looking at Jimin. Jimin sat back on the counter, looking distraught.

“Damn. If only I’d found you sooner. Then we could have helped you, Jungkookie. I feel bad.” Jungkook shook his head and lay across Jimin’s thighs, looking up at him with round doe eyes.

“Don’t worry about me, Jimin. I can take care of myself. I’m a manly man.” He pretended to flex, and Jimin poked his stomach, laughing softly.

“No, you’re just a cute little bunny.” Taehyung burst into giggles at his words.

“He really is a bunny! Look at his adorable teeth.” Jungkook whined as Taehyung’s hands found his way to Jungkook’s mouth, poking and prodding at his cheeks.

“Hyuuuuuuungs~” He protested, not meaning for it to sound as cute as it did. Jimin’s eyes turned up into crescents and he began kissing all over Jungkook’s face affectionately.

“THAT WAS SO CUTE!” Both Taehyung and Jimin exclaimed, bursting into giggles at their synchronization. Jungkook scrunched up his nose, making his expression look more bunny-like, which only caused Taehyung to nudge his nose against Jungkook’s cheek.

“Don’t worry Jungkookie. Nobody will get to call you cute but us. You’re our Jungkookie and we plan on keeping it that way.” He mumbled softly, his deep voice causing Jungkook’s body to hum with the vibrations from his throat.

Jungkook felt his voice catch in his throat, his eyes threatening to well over with tears. He had felt for the longest time that he would never find his soulmates, that they were mythical and that the tattoos seared onto his skin would never turn black. He sniffled softly as the tears began to roll, both Jimin and Taehyung sitting up in alarm.

“Jungkookie, what’s the matter?” Jimin asked, slim thumbs rubbing against Jungkook’s tanned cheeks. Jungkook just shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I just didn’t think this was ever going to happen. I didn’t think I deserved soulmates, much less that I was going to find them and that they would be so amazing and kind. It’s just kind of overwhelming I guess.” He hiccupped softly, and Taehyung drew the younger boy against him, his thin fingers running through Jungkook’s dark locks. The youngest buried his face in Taehyung’s neck, trying to stop the tears as Jimin’s warm hands ran up and down his back.

“It’s okay Jungkookie. We’re here. We’re real. You’ve always deserved us and we’ve been waiting a long time to finally meet you.” Jimin said softly, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. Jungkook pulled away from Taehyung to look at the orange haired boy, a single tear running down his cheek. He gently kissed Jimin’s cheek, then Taehyung’s.

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Jungkookie.”


	5. It Hurts Me So Much, But I Can't Turn Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Chained Up" by VIXX (due to Hakyeon and Taekwoon's appearances in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted the pictures that Taehyung puts into his portfolio in the story. One is actually taken by Jungkook.

The first week before classes flew by for Jungkook. Between buying his textbooks (his wallet cried a bit at that one) and spending time with his newly found soulmates, Jungkook was surprised at how quickly time had passed. The Sunday before his first college class found him draped across Jimin’s lap, eating the grapes that the older boy gave him happily. Taehyung was sat on the floor, dozens of pictures set out in front of him. A look of determination was set across his pouting lips, and Jungkook watched him with wide eyes.

“Making my portfolio for my photography class. It’s not exactly how I want it though. I want some of my pictures of you and Jimin but I don’t know which ones.” Taehyung said exasperatedly, flopping onto his back. Jungkook laughed softly and sat up from Jimin’s lap, the orange haired boy making a soft noise of annoyance. Jungkook moved to sit in front of Taehyung, looking over the photos Taehyung had taken.

Most of them were incredibly candid, Taehyung having carried a Polaroid camera around every single day since Jungkook had met them. Jungkook gasped at one of the photos, picking it up. He was the center of the photo, his eyes closed and arms outstretched. He smiled fondly, remembering the day Taehyung and Jimin had taken him to the meadow they loved so much.

“Use the ones from this day. It was so fun and the colors are beautiful.” He leaned over to pick up a few of Jimin’s photos as well. Taehyung sat up, rubbing his eyes. He inspected the photos Jungkook held in his hand and smiled widely, his eyes turning up into crescents.

“You really have a good eye Jungkookie. Are you sure you’re not a photographer?” He nudges Jungkook, a soft giggle leaving his lips as he slips the photos into his portfolio. Jungkook just shakes his head, eyes rolling.

“Nah, I just know when I look good.” He nudges Taehyung back, before getting back on the couch, sitting cross-legged next to Jimin.

“Are you excited for dance class with Hakyeon?” Jimin asks, smiling widely. Jungkook nods, laughing.

“Yeah it’s him and another guy…uh…” Jungkook unlocks his phone to hunt for his schedule. “Jung Taekwoon?” He says, looking at Jimin. Jimin’s eyebrows raise and he looks over at Taehyung.

“Yeonnie got his soulmate to hold a class with him finally.” Taehyung giggles softly, sitting up from his spot and rubbing his eyes.

“Well it’s about time. They met like what, 5 years ago?” Jimin shrugs and ruffles Jungkook’s hair.

“You’ll love Taekwoon. He’s emo and doesn’t talk much, but he and Hakyeon are one hell of a dance team.” He says.

“Emo just like our Jungkookie.” Taehyung chimes in, earning a pillow to the face by means of Jungkook. He squeaks and throws it back in retaliation, starting a full fledged pillow fight.

 

The next day, Jungkook woke up in his own bed to the sound of his roommate’s alarm blasting BIGBANG. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Bambam chirps, his brown and blonde hair styled too perfectly for how early it was. “You’ve got class in like an hour, so I figured you should get up and shower and get ready.” Jungkook nods, thanking Bambam quickly before grabbing his shower caddy and towel, heading to the disgusting communal showers that his dorm had. He got in and out of the shower as quickly as he could, heading back to his dorm room. It was empty when he got there, Bambam having to head to class, so Jungkook got changed and messed with his hair before grabbing his board and backpack to head to class.

He got to class with 5 minutes to warm up and stretch before the class started. He noticed the same tall, lanky boy from the day he met Jimin, waving at Hakyeon slightly. Beside him was another, somehow taller, black-haired boy. He had cat-like eyes and what most people would call resting bitch face. His arms were crossed as he inspected the class. Jungkook figured this was Taekwoon, which meant he was the other instructor and Hakyeon’s soulmate. His suspicion was further confirmed when Hakyeon said something to Taekwoon and his hardened look softened before he clapped his hands twice to quiet the class.

“Good morning.” Jungkook almost spit out his water at the sound of his voice. It was high and sweet, not at all what he had expected out of the older male at all. “I am Jung Taekwoon, and this is Cha Hakyeon. We will be your instructors this term. We teach fast, and without mercy. The door is that way.” He turned to face the mirror before starting to run through the routine for that day.

Jungkook liked him already.


	6. There's No Way Something This Sweet Could Be Bad For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from G.R.8.U. by VIXX.

Jeon Jungkook was not good at science. That much should have been obvious. He was a dance major, and a damn good dancer at that. He was not made for labs and dangerous chemicals, dangerous chemicals that led to him and his group members sitting nervously in the waiting room at the hospital while one of them was checked out.

It was a stupid mistake really. Just a drop too much of a solution and the whole thing had blown up. Unluckily for Sanghyuk, he had just so happened to be the closest to it. Jungkook’s head was leaned back against the horrendous plastic chairs when he felt his phone vibrate wildly. He looked at the screen, laughing softly.

_Jungkookie, do you really have to blow up your group members? Yoongi-hyung told me all about it. Tae and I are on our way to come pick you up! –J_

Jungkook slid his phone back into his pocket and stood up as the doctor came in, nodding as he told them that Sanghyuk would be fine and that it was okay for them to leave. He shrugged on his leather jacket and exited the hospital, looking for the dark blue car that he knew belonged to his soulmates. He spotted orange hair and a frantically waving hand out of one of the windows and laughed softly, shouldering his backpack and walking towards the car. He opened the backseat and smoothly slid inside, putting his backpack to the side.

“Thanks for picking me up, hyungs.” He said, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

“It’s not a problem Jungkookie! We’re here for you no matter what.” Jimin smiles at him from the passenger seat, Taehyung beginning to maneuver the car through the crowded parking lot.

“Is Sanghyuk okay?” Taehyung asks, glancing at Jungkook through the rearview mirror as he drives away from the hospital. Jungkook nods, sighing heavily.

“Yeah, he just got a lot of the chemical on his hands and face and they needed to do a full cleanse and make sure that it didn’t do any more harm. I’m just TERRIBLE at CHEMISTRY.” He groans, slumping against his seatbelt. Granted, the accident hadn’t been entirely his fault, as Sanghyuk was too close to the chemical and didn’t have his goggles on, but it wasn’t supposed to blow up.

“Well at least you aren’t a chemistry major right? This is just a class you’re taking to get your general education credits done?” Jimin says, turning so he is facing the younger boy, his eyes sympathetic. Jungkook nods, rubbing his fingers across his knuckles in exasperation.

“Yeah. Its just irritating, that’s all.” Jimin nods, a small smile gracing his handsome features.

“Well you know, you could always ask Yoongi-hyung or Namjoon-hyung! They’re really good at sciences… I think.” Jimin winces slightly at his lapse of memory, but Jungkook just shakes his head.

“No, I think I’m gonna message my sister’s boyfriend. He double majored in dance and chemistry, and he’s kind of a genius.” Jimin giggles slightly as they pull up to their apartment, all three of them getting out of the car.

As Jungkook walks to the apartment complex, he shoots Hoseok a text, hoping that he isn’t interrupting anything that he’s doing with his sister.

_Hoseok-hyunggggg… I’m having trouble with chemistry and I was wondering if maybe you and Junghi-noona wanted to make a trip up here or something. If you can’t, I understand. –JK_

He gets a reply from Hoseok almost immediately.

_Jagiya has been complaining about not seeing you since the day you left. We would love to come visit you (and tutor you in chemistry.) Is this weekend okay for you? –Hobi_

Jungkook smiles widely, shooting an affirmative text back before stepping into his soulmate’s apartment, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Hoseok-hyung and my noona are coming to visit this weekend. I’ve only briefly mentioned you guys, but Junghi-noona is so excited to meet the both of you.” He says, setting his bag down on the couch. Taehyung practically wriggles in excitement.

“Yay! I had to wait a WHOLE SEMESTER before I could meet Jiminie’s family, so I’m glad we get to meet yours so soon! Now, I have a seminar in- SHIT!” Taehyung exclaims, grabbing his own bag and tripping over his feet as he races out the door. Jimin and Jungkook give each other a long look before bursting into giggles over their scatter-brained soulmate.

“C’mon Jungkookie! Let’s go cuddle and watch Pokémon.” Jimin says, tugging on the taller boy’s hands. Jungkook pretends to think about it, but lets Jimin tug him down the hallway to Jimin’s room.

While Taehyung’s room is messy and hardly decorated, minus the dozens of photos covering his walls, Jimin’s is the opposite. The walls are a dark shade of blue, giving off a cooling feeling, like ducking your head underwater. His room is filled with clutter, but Jimin always insists that he knows exactly where everything is. _It’s organized, I SWEAR, Jungkookie._ While Jimin puts on the anime, Jungkook flops on Jimin’s large grey bed, head bouncing against the fluffy pillows.

Soon enough, Jimin joins him, his slim body curled around Jungkook’s and his head resting in the crook of Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook flushes a bit at the feeling of Jimin’s warm breath hitting his skin, but shifts into a comfortable position nonetheless.

Ten minutes into the episode, Jimin’s hands start wandering, gripping onto Jungkook’s red t-shirt, sliding across Jungkook’s tanned arms. It’s distracting, and Jungkook looks down from the anime he had actually been paying attention to, dark eyes meeting Jimin’s lighter ones. A dazzling grin forms across Jimin’s face as he notices the younger boy looking at him.

There’s a moment of hesitation before Jimin sits up slightly, cupping Jungkook’s cheek and pulling him into a soft kiss. Jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise, this being the first time he’s really kissed Jimin. ( _Pecks don’t count in his eyes, okay?_ ) But it doesn’t take long before his eyelids flutter shut and he lets himself melt into Jimin’s kiss, lips moving across the older boy’s. A few moments later, Jimin pulls back, a rosy blush coating his cheeks as he bites his pink lips.

“You’re a good kisser, you know that right?” He lets out a high-pitched laugh, eyes turning up into crescents. Jungkook laughs softly as well, shifting so Jimin is curled up against him again.

“Thanks Jiminie.” He says, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s temple before resting his head against his soulmate’s, eyes focused on the screen.

_But really. Thank you Jimin._


	7. And Suddenly You're All I Need (The Reason Why I Smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Smile" by Avril Lavigne

Jimin and Taehyung had offered to have Junghi and Hoseok meet up with Jungkook at their apartment, which took a lot of the pressure off of Jungkook. That way, he didn’t have to fill out paperwork and deal with BamBam being in the room while he caught up with his sister and her soulmate. Plus, it would be easier for Taehyung and Jimin to meet them, without having to travel all the way across campus. 

Jungkook was currently helping Taehyung clean up the living room while Jimin made lunch for 5 people. Taehyung wasn’t allowed to cook, due to his tendency to set things, namely the kitchen, on fire. Jimin was the cook out of the two, though Jungkook would never mention how good of a cook he actually was. 

Taehyung danced around the room, vacuuming the carpet while singing and doing moves to AOA. Jungkook giggled as he watched his soulmate dance around the room, singing along to the music as well as he dusted off the bookshelves. 

Soon after he finished dusting and Taehyung put away the vacuum, Jungkook heard the doorbell ring. Taehyung squeaked loudly and loped over to the door, throwing it open. 

“Hi! You must be Jungkookie’s sister and her soulmate. Come on in! We’re just finishing tidying up and Jiminie is cooking something delicious.” Jungkook shook his head at his soulmate’s perky voice and smiled, walking over to the front walkway to greet his sister. 

“Noona, Hyung!” He said happily, embracing them both. Hoseok ruffled his dark hair and Jungkook let out a yelp. 

“Sorry, kiddo! Just haven’t seen you in so long.” Hoseok laughed softly, his dark eyes twinkling behind his brown fringe. Junghi swatted her soulmate’s arm gently, her skirt swishing with the movement. 

“Hoseok, be kind to my dongsaeng. I haven’t seen him in weeks!” She came forward to engulf Jungkook in one of her famous hugs, the sweet smell of her perfume filling his nose. He sighed happily, hugging her back tightly. 

“I missed you noona.” He said softly, and she pulled back, tapping her little brother on the nose gently. 

“I missed you too, Kookies and Cream.” He rolled his eyes at the nickname and led them into the living room, flopping down on the couch he knew so well. 

A few minutes later, Jimin came into the room and sat down on the couch next to Taehyung and Jungkook, his signature smile making his eyes turn up into crescents. 

“Hello! I’m Park Jimin, one of Jungkookie’s soulmates. This is Taehyung, our other soulmate.” He ran a hand through his orange hair, beaming happily. Junghi smiled back, her brown hair swept behind her. 

“I’m Junghi, Jungkook’s noona by 3 years, and this is my soulmate, Jung Hoseok.” She motioned towards her soulmate, who smiled widely. 

“It’s so nice to see the people who are taking care of our little Kookie.” He says, ruffling Jungkook’s hair again, despite the younger boy swatting his hands away. 

“Well, we love Kookie a lot, and he’s been so awesome!” Taehyung chirped, his brown eyes twinkling with happiness at finally being able to meet his soulmate’s family. Jungkook shuffled his feet, a dark blush coating his cheeks as they talked about him. 

“Jiminie, is lunch ready?” Jungkook asked, his bunny-like front teeth protruding slightly as he grinned at the older boy, who nodded, messing up his orange hair. 

“Yeah it is! Wanna come help me grab everything, Kook?” Jungkook nodded and followed Jimin into the kitchen, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

“Were you worried?” Jimin asked, starting to pick up plates to put the food on. Jungkook worried his bottom lip between his teeth, nodding bashfully. 

“I was scared she wouldn’t like you, or vice versa, but it seems like everyone is getting along. Hoseokie hyung really hit it off with Taehyung.” He smiles, cheeks a soft pink. Jimin smiles softly at the younger boy, touching his cheek gently.

“Of course everything worked out. Now let’s get this food into the living room, okay?” Jungkook nodded and grabbed the rest of the plates, no longer scared of how his sister felt about his soulmates.


	8. I See A Little House On A Hill And Children's Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I WROTE SMUT. DONT LAUGH AT IT. 
> 
> VKook this time. EVENTUALLY i'll do OT3 smut but, character Development. 
> 
> Title from Fools by Troye Sivan

Jungkook couldn’t focus. He was supposed to be enjoying whatever anime Taehyung was currently watching, but that had gotten thrown out of the window the minute Taehyung climbed into his lap. He hadn’t been expecting that at all, but the feeling of Taehyung’s lips on his was addicting.

 

His head tilted to the side slightly as Taehyung peppered kisses down his neck, hands sliding up his shirt. Jungkook bit his lip. This was the first heated makeout session that he had been in with either of his soulmates, and Jimin would be in class for another 2 hours.

 

Taehyung smirked against Jungkook’s tanned neck, sucking down harshly onto the exposed skin.

 

“Ah- ah- Taehyung.” Jungkook whined slightly, hands coming up to lock in Taehyung’s brown and green locks, biting down on his lower lip, already red and swollen from Taehyung’s kisses.

 

“You like hickies, don’t you, Kookie?” Taehyung asked breathlessly, and Jungkook nodded slightly, trying not to dislodge his soulmate from his neck. Taehyung grinned, and came back up, straddling Jungkook’s lap, his hands on his shoulders to steady himself.

 

“Is this okay?” Taehyung asked, moving his hands to the hem of Jungkook’s shirt. Jungkook sucked in a breath, ruffling his dark brown hair.

 

“I think we should move to your bedroom, but fuck, yes it’s more than okay.” He breathes out, a soft smile gracing his features. Taehyung wriggles happily, which makes Jungkook groan, because Taehyung practically grinding down on him is not what he needed just yet.

 

Taehyung leaps up, grasping Jungkook’s hand and pulling up his soulmate. Stumbling slightly, he leads Jungkook back to his bedroom, just beyond the dark room for his photography.

 

Taehyung takes no time in pushing Jungkook up against the door, lips pressing against his soulmate’s heavily. Jungkook practically pants into the kiss, hands fumbling with Taehyung’s shirt, trying to maneuver the large sweater off of him without breaking the kiss.

 

Taehyung chuckles against Jungkook’s lips, pulling back to pull his sweater over his head, exposing his golden brown skin. Jungkook feels his throat dry up at the sight, unable to make a coherent thought. Taehyung just laughs quietly, and pulls up on the hem of Jungkook’s black V-neck, the fabric quickly moving over his head, messing up his hair.

 

“Before anything else happens, I need to ask something.” Jungkook says quietly, and Taehyung stops, his hands resting on Jungkook’s stomach, looking up at his soulmate expectantly.

 

“Are you a- oh god this is so awkward.” Jungkook covers his face with his hands, tripping over his words. Taehyung just rolls his eyes, and starts tugging Jungkook to the bed.

 

“I’m a switch if that’s what you’re asking. Jimin bottoms.” He says simply, pushing Jungkook down onto the plush blankets. “What about you, Jungkookie? With all your muscle and manly demeanor, you seem like a top, but you get so shy as soon when Jimin or I try to start something.” Jungkook sniffs, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Definitely a top. But like a… submissive top?” He says meekly, scratching his head. Taehyung nods, hands moving down to the band of Jungkook’s sweatpants.

 

“Well It’s a good thing I like to take control then. Hips up.” He states, tapping Jungkook’s thigh. Jungkook obliges, letting Taehyung slip off his sweats, biting his lip nervously. Taehyung peppers his tanned thighs with small kisses, brown eyes locked with Jungkook’s.

 

“You’re killing me Taehyung.” Jungkook whines, tangling his hand into Taehyung’s hair, gently tugging on it.

 

“Well, I would give you a blowjob, but I don’t want you to come before me.” Taehyung says bluntly, causing a dark blush to creep across Jungkook’s cheeks. “Luckily, I foresaw this coming, and took it upon myself to prepare myself.”

 

Jungkook’s jaw falls open in shock as Taehyung sits up to take off his own sweats, hiss heart beating heavily.

 

“Y-You foresaw this?” Jungkook stammers out, the blush turning darker. Taehyung shrugs.

 

“Jungkook. I don’t just climb into people’s laps. It’s my way of saying ‘hey fuck the shit out of me’ or ‘hey let me fuck the shit out of you.’ Simple as that.” Jungkook rubs at his eyes, the bluntness of Taehyung’s words still leaving him shocked.

 

“Hips again?” He asks softly, biting the inside of his cheek. Taehyung nods, and Jungkook obeys, lifting his hips up so that Taehyung can pull off his boxers.

 

Taehyung takes his time in pulling them off, placing them on the pile of clothes already gathered on the floor. Jungkook hisses slightly as his cock is exposed to the colder air, already flushed and hard from Taehyung’s teasing.

 

“So pretty.” Taehyung coos softly, sitting back to pull off his own boxers. Jungkook blushes again at Taehyung’s words, hands moving to Taehyung’s hips after the older boy settles back onto his lap. Taehyung quickly grabs a condom out of the side drawer and rolls it onto Jungkook with practiced skill.

 

“You’re already prepped?” Jungkook asks softly, hands moving over Taehyung’s hips before one hand moves up to brush across his own name scrawled on Taehyung’s collarbone. Taehyung smiles gently, leaning down to brush his lips against Jungkook’s before gently moving so Jungkook is aligned with his entrance, sinking down.

 

Jungkook’s stomach tightened as Taehyung sunk down on him. Fuck, it had been a long time, he thought. His eyes fluttered shut, fingers digging into Taehyung’s hips, leaving dark purple bruises.

 

Taehyung begins to move, light moans leaving his lips, a hand splayed across Jungkook’s stomach to hold him steady. “Ah- Jungkookie-“

 

It takes everything in Jungkook to not flip them over and pound relentlessly into Taehyung because _holy hell this boy is doing things to him_.

 

Taehyung smirks down at Jungkook, leaning forward to wrap Jungkook’s hand around his own aching member. “Touch me while I ride you, idiot.” Jungkook laughs softly, moving his hand in time with Taehyung’s movements.

 

It doesn’t take long for either of them to reach their highs, Taehyung’s moans getting higher pitched.

 

“Fuck-Fuck Kookie, I’m close.” He whines, brown eyes fluttering open to meet his soulmate’s. Jungkook smiles, nodding.

 

“Me too Tae. You wanna come first?” He asks, hand tightening around Taehyung’s cock. The brown haired boy nods, and Jungkook begins to stroke him quicker, thumb rubbing across Taehyung’s slit.

 

The movement sends Taehyung over the edge and the older boy cries out Jungkook’s name, back arching slightly. Jungkook bites his lip, Taehyung’s high forcing Jungkook to come as well, hips stilling as he pants, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

 

Taehyung takes a second to catch his breath before sliding off of Jungkook and gently taking off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trashcan. Jungkook lays back on the bed, wiping away his sweat as he tries to stabilize his breathing.

 

Taehyung comes back a second later with a damp washcloth, gently wiping down his own stomach and Jungkook’s before climbing back into bed, head resting gently against Jungkook’s chest, right over his name written in black handwriting.

 

“Thank you, Taehyung.” Jungkook says, kissing his soulmate’s forehead gently. Taehyung shakes his head slightly, laughing.

 

“I haven’t bottomed in almost two years. It’s me who should be thanking you.” He gently taps Jungkook on the nose before curling up next to his soulmate and falling asleep, exhausted.

 

Jungkook takes the time after Taehyung falls asleep to admire the older boy. His wide set eyes, and tanned skin, the lips that stretch into a boxy smile. His soulmate’s lithe body, and prominent nose. After a few minutes, sleep beings to overcome Jungkook, and he falls prey to it, eyelids fluttering shut, dozing off next to his soulmate.


	9. Let's Meet Where The Lilies Bloom (And Say Goodbye When They Wither)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Just One Day by BTS

Jimin takes it upon himself to bring Jungkook coffee, no matter how far he has to sprint across campus to do so. Jungkook learned this the hard way, startled by a panting Jimin with a coffee in his hand. “You…” Jimin doubles over, trying to breathe, while Jungkook looks on in worry, taking the coffee from Jimin. “You forgot your coffee this morning and- and I stopped by the coffee place by the recreation center that I know you love so much, and I just wanted to make it over here before you left the building.

Jungkook feels a blush creep over his cheeks in fondness, reaching out to brush his thumb against Jimin’s cheek softly, eyes shining happily. “I love you, you big idiot.” He laughs gently, brushing Jimin’s fading orange hair out of his eyes, before he realizes what he’s said.  
Jimin’s eyes are wide, his plump lips slightly parted in surprise. His normally tanned cheeks are flushed red, though Jungkook is not sure if that’s from surprise or the physical exertion Jimin had to put himself through to get him a coffee. He can practically see the tears well up in Jimin’s eyes and he takes a breath, about to say something, before he’s staggering under the weight of Jimin, the older boy having thrown his arms around Jungkook’s neck, nuzzling his perfect nose against his soulmate’s cheek. 

“I love you too Jungkookie. Tae does as well, but I’ll let him tell you that.” Jungkook can feel his resolve weakening at the sound of Jimin’s breathy voice, the sweet sound echoing in the hallway. His arms wind around Jimin’s slim waist, careful not to drop the coffee his soulmate had so carefully prepared for him. 

“You do? I was worried it was too soon, that I was moving too fast for either of you.” He whispers, nose buried in Jimin’s soft hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, though by the smell of it, he’d swiped some of Jungkook’s that morning. He feels Jimin’s soft laugh move against his neck, and the older boy is pulling away to cup Jungkook’s cheeks, making him look down at Jimin. 

“Jungkookie, Taehyung and I loved you before we even met you. You were already a part of me before I met you.” His slim fingers curl into Jungkook’s t-shirt, right over his collarbone where the names reside. “After you came into our lives, I just fell for you even harder. The names don’t lie, baby.” His smile is sweet, white teeth gleaming. ‘’You were meant to be with me and Tae, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jungkook doesn’t even think before leaning down to press a kiss to Jimin’s soft lips, reveling in the feeling of kissing his soulmate. 

It was like coming home, the feeling of kissing Jimin. Jungkook had never felt this way about kissing anyone before he met Taehyung and Jimin, and he understood what the hype around finding the one destined for you was about. He was going to be able to feel this way for the rest of his life. 

He could sleep curled up beside Taehyung, watch Jimin dance fluidly, kiss either one of them whenever he wanted to. He felt his chest tighten in happiness, pulling back to rest his forehead against Jimin’s, his normally cold exterior breaking as a grin spread over his cheeks, bunny-like smile showing.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, Jiminie. You or Taehyung.” He breathed out, hands squeezing Jimin’s slim waist. The shorter boy leaned up to peck Jungkook’s lips softly, grinning happily at his soulmate. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you either, Jungkookie.” He says, brown eyes shining with so much love for the younger boy. “Now, you’re done for the day, yes?” Jungkook nods in confirmation, and a sly smile spreads over Jimin’s cheeks. “I may owe Taehyung 20 bucks, but I do believe that it’s my turn.” It takes Jungkook a couple of minutes to understand what’s going on, but he’s already being pulled in the direction of their apartment, cheeks burning in anticipation.


End file.
